dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Venus (Planet)
| Universe = Real World; Earth-S; Earth-One; Pre-Zero Hour; New Earth | Galaxy = Milky Way | Sector = 2814 | StarSystem = Sol | Planet = Venus (Planet) | Country = | City = | State = | Province = | Locale = | Dimensions = 4.60×108 km² (0.902 Earths) | Population = | First = Hit Comics #6 | HistoryText = Venus is a terrestrial planet, and is the second closest orbiting body to the sun in the Sol system. Venus is covered with an opaque layer of highly reflective clouds of carbon dioxide, preventing its surface from being seen from space in visible light. Due to its size and mass, Venus is often regarded as Earth's "sister planet". * Area/Dimensions: 4.60×108 km² (0.902 Earths) * Equatorial Radius: 6,051.9 km (0.95 Earths) * Equatorial Surface: 8.87 m/s2 Earth-One * In Earth-One continuity, Aquaman met some water-breathing Venusian war-refugees, who had fled to Earth from Venus to escape the conquerors of their world. He and Aqualad traveled to Venus and aided in overthrowing its tyrannical ruler Naeco. They encountered and employed many exotic species of Venusian wildlife in this revolution. * In Earth-One continuity, Green Lantern Hal Jordan traveled to Venus and defended a primitive tribe of humanoids from being preyed upon by flying dinosaurs. * In Earth-One continuity, in the 21st century, Tommy Tomorrow and his crew will explore the planet Venus and catalog its wildlife. * In Earth-One continuity, Kandorian hero Van-Zee took his wife Sylvia DeWitt on a honeymoon vacation to Venus. Earth-S * In Earth-S continuity, Venus is the home world of the Venusian worm, Mister Mind. Other exotic life-forms native to Venus included: ** several species of brainless night-crawlers, slugs and maggots ** man-sized frogs with man-like hands, servants of Beautia Sivana ** bulletproof sabretooth tigers, prehistoric elephants, giant horned crocosaurs, and the gorillion (a hybrid gorilla-lion centaur) . ** flying crocodiles, and "tentacle-trees". * In Earth-S continuity, Doctor Sivana once established a base of operations on Venus and crowned his daughter, Beautia, the Empress of Venus. Earth-Two * In April 1942, in Earth-Two continuity, Wonder Woman aided Queen Desira and her Venusians in a battle against Solaris and his Meteor Men. It was later revealed that Wonder Woman had actually traveled to the Venus of another dimension, not the native Venus of the Earth-Two dimension. Shortly after her return from this version of Venus, Wonder Woman was summoned by her new friend, Queen Desira of Venus, to help aid the women of planet Eros, who were being treated very unjustly by the despotic ruler Dominus. Wonder Woman and her friends led a revolution that overthrew this tyrant. Three years later, in 1945, Wonder Woman and Queen Desira again cooperated to suppress an evil conspiracy among several Earth munitions manufacturers and a usurper to the Venusian throne. New Earth * In Pre-Zero Hour 30th Century continuity, Cosmic King is an exiled native of Venus. Quality Universe * Late in the 21st century, Earth will have problems with its rebellious human colony on Venus, and the Space Legion will be hard-pressed to keep the peace. The capital city of Venus will be Vultite. * In the year 3000, the Human population of Earth will form an alliance with the Bat Men of Venus, against the Core-Men from inside the Earth. * In the distant future of the Quality Universe, there will be a war between Venus and Mars. | PointsOfInterest = | Residents = Venusians | Notes = * The planet Venus is named for the Roman Goddess of Love. The Greek equivalent to Venus is the Goddess Aphrodite. | Trivia = | Links = Recommended Readings * * External Links * Venus article at Nineplanets.org * Venus article at Solarviews }} Category:Planets Category:United Planets Category:Earth-Two Locations